Almost Told Her
by angel1998
Summary: Don't know what to say but hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

My Babysitter's a Vampire

I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire

Chapter 1

Ethan's POV

She walked flawlessly threw the door with her chocolate brown hair perfectly straight, wearing a pink top that fit her just was in love with his babysitter Sarah. Wait what was he thinking? A girl as beautiful as her would never want to go out with a geek like him.

End of POV

Sarah: Hey Ethan *smiles*

Ethan: Hey Sarah what's up?

Sarah: Well I'm worried that Erica she got a new boyfriend and I'm afraid she's gonna bite him

Ethan: *about to say something and the warning bell rings* Oh um I'll see tonight when you come to babysit Jane bye *smiles and gives her a quick hug*

Sarah: *smiles widely* Can't wait

At Ethan's House At 7:30

Ethan's Dad: Ethan and Jane Sarah is here behave.

Ethan: Got it Dad!

Ethan's Mom: Please Sarah make sure Jane is in bed by 9 and Ethan isn't on the computer the whole time

Sarah: Okay I will you guys have fun on your date bye!

Ethan run downstairs to greet Sarah

Ethan:Hey Sarah

Sarah:Hey Ethan wanna watch a movie

Ethan:Yea sure! *puts in twilight*

Sarah: Really Twilight? I'd rather not see a movie about vampires since I already am one!

Ethan:Sorry! *puts in the notebook*

Sarah: Are you sure? You do know the notebook is a romance movie don't you?

Ethan:Yea please don't tell anyone but I love romance movies

Sarah:Aw that's cute *_oh my gosh he such a softy_*

While watching the movie Ethan and Sarah sat next to eachother and soon got cozy enough that Sarah was laying on Ethan's chest and Ethan didn't mind at all.

Ethan: Sarah I need to tell you something

Sarah: Sure what is it?

Ethan: I- *hears a knock at the door* I better go get that

Benny:Hey guys! It got boring at my place so I decided to come here

Ethan: Yea great timing...*dissapointed*

Ethan, Sarah,...and Benny watched the rest of the notebook and by the end of the movie Benny went home and Ethan's mom and dad had came back paid Sarah and let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

My Babysitter's a Vampie

I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire

Chapter 2

Sarah's POV

I can't believe Benny had to come yesterday! Ethan was about to tell me something, what if he was gonna say he liked me? Ugh. Maybe I should just tell him how I really feel about him. But what if he doesnt like me back? What if it starts to get awkward between us? I don't want him to not want to be around me anymore cause I like him. Ugh.

End of POV

Erica:Hey Sarah I'm surprised

Sarah:And why is that?

Erica:Cause your not with your nerd, you know the one your in love with *winks*

Sarah:I'm not in love with him! I don't even think of him that way

Benny:Hey Sarah, hey Erica *winks*

Erica:Don'.Start.*showes her fangs*

Benny:*takes a step away from Erica* O-Okay...so what's up guys?

Erica:Just talking about how much Sarah likes Ethan

Sarah: I DO NOT! *slams her locker shut and storms off*

Benny:Someone is in denile

Erica:Tell me about it. We have to get her to admit she does really like her nerd

Benny:And I've got the perfect idea

Erica:*smirks* Well don't keep it all to yourself spill it

Benny:If Sarah really does like Ethan, which she does then she won't be happy if someone else were to go out with him *smirks*

Erica: I like your thinking but who would do it

Benny:Surprisingly I happen to know one other girl who likes Ethan for real

Erica: Who?

Benny:Della

Erica: Really? *surprised*

Benny: Yupp I'll just get her to ask him out

Warning bell rings

Benny:I'll talk to her after class see ya

After class

Della is walking down the hallway

Benny:Hey Della!

Della:Oh hey Benny what's up?

Benny:You like Ethan right?

Della:Yea what's your point?

Benny:Well you should ask him out I'm sure he will say yes

Della:*smiles widely* Really? Okay! *walks off happily*

Benny:*smiles evily* and the trap is set!

After lunch during free period

Dell walks over to Ethan by his locker

Della:Hey Ethan *smiles*

Ethan:Hey Della you look good today

Della:*blushes* Thanks! So um I was thinking if you weren't busy this Friday we could go get a bite to eat or something

Ethan:_*is she really asking me out? Well don't just stand there like an idiot say yes!* _Yea sure sounds great I'll pick you up at 8?

Della:It's a date! *walks away*

Friday at Ethan's house Around 7:30ish

Ethan's Mom:Hey guys Sarah is here have fun bye!

Ethan walks down the stairs shirtless showing his 6-pack

Sarah:Ummm_*omg he's hot!*_ Hey Ethan

Ethan:Hey Sarah which one looks better the white t-shirt or the black one?

Sarah:Black one. Why?

Ethan:I have a date

Sarah:*hurt,jealous, and mad at herself* With who? *trying not to show her jealousy*

Ethan:Della*looks at the time* I better go bye have fun with Jane *gives her a quick hug then leaves*

Sarah:Oh this is great I knew he didn't like me...maybe i should follow them..but then Ethan would think I'm stalking him...but I do really like him...yea sounds like a good idea *calls Benny to babysit Jane and leaves*


	3. Chapter 3

My Babysitter's A Vampire

I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire

Chapter 3

With Ethan and Della at a bowling ally

Ethan:Wow I didn't know you were this good at bowling

Della:Me either *giggles*

They sit down next to eachother and when they look at eachother for a moment they both lean in until their lips meet

Sarah:*walks in and sees them, hurt and starts to walk up to them* Hey Ethan...* scoffs* Della *glares at her*

Ethan:*really confused, eyes widen* Sarah? What are you doing here? Who's watching Jane?

Sarah:Calm down I called Benny I'm not a bad babysitter you know *rolls her eyes*

Ethan:*a bit mad* You kinda are if you leave an 11 year old girl to come here! Why are you even here?

Sarah:Cause you're here with her *motions to Della*

Ethan:Yea so? We're on a date..what's wrong with you?

Sarah:Nothing! Nothing is wrong Ethan! *whispers* You will never see what's wrong

Della:Look Sarah I know your jealous cause Ethan is with me but-

Sarah:*scoffs* Yea right I'm not jealous

Della:Then why are you here? *crosses her arms*

Sarah:_*Crap!*_ C-cuz it's alomst time for Ethan to go to bed! _*Really Sarah that was you best one?* _

Della:*bitterly laughs* Your not the best liar are you?

Sarah:Shutup! *about to start a fight with her*

Ethan:Whoa! *holds Sarah back* Sorry Della I think I better go..See ya monday *kisses her cheek*

Della:*grabs Ethan and kisses him infront of Sarah* Bye *winks at Ethan and walks away with a smirk*

Ethan:*in a daze but snaps out of it and grabs Sarah and pulls her to the parking lot*

Sarah:*stuggles to get out of Ethan's grib* Let go of me Ethan!

Ethan:*lets her go and looks at her bitterly* What the heck was that Sarah?

Sarah:Nothing I just think she wasn't your type

Ethan:I could've found that out one my own and not have you come in there and ruin the date

Sarah:You just don't get it do you?

Ethan:Get what? Can you help me out here cause right now I don't get anything you just did *raises his voice at her*

Sarah:*shocked cause Ethan never got mad at her* I-I just don't want you to date her

Ethan:Why not?

Sarah:Cause I like you! *really mad* I can't believe you never seen that I've like you since we first met, and then you go running around dating Della *spits out her name* and completely forget I exist! But forget it you and Della can have a great life, just don't ever talk to me again *runs away super fast*

Ethan:Sarah wait! *mad at himself* Ugh! Why did you have to say yes to the stupid date Ethan? I have to find a way to fix this


	4. Chapter 4

My Babysitter's a Vampire

I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire

Chapter 4

Monday at school

Ethan's POV

Man why did I have to screw it up with Sarah! She liked me! She really did like me! And I blew it,I should have said no to the date with Dell from the beginning. When I saw Sarah this morning she completely ignored me..I use to be her bestfriend now I'm the just the person she hates. Amazing how I went from bestfriend to nothing in a matter of minutes..

End of POV

Ethan:*Sees Della and slowly makes his way over to her* Hey Della *makes his best fake smile*

Della:_*Something is wrong with him, but what?*_ Hey Ethan is something bothering you?

Ethan:Yea about friday I-

Della:Oh don't say another thing about it. I know Sarah is pathetic that night but may we can do it again without being interuppted

Ethan:*mad cause she called Sarah pathetic* Listen first Sarah isn't pathetic okay? Second we are _**NEVER **_going out again? I don't care if she ruined the date, but I'm glad she did and I care about her more than I care about you

Della:*Really mad*Watever Ethan but don't think I'll let you and Sarah have a happy life together mark my words I'll be there to ruin it like she ruined friday for us*storms off*

Ethan:Yea like that would happen! *sees Sarah at her locker and jogs over to her*

Sarah:*Sees it's Ethan, rolls her eyes and starts to walk away*

Ethan:*pulls her to him and kisses her* I really liked you too and I have since we met

Sarah:*smiles then frowns*Get away

Ethan:What? Why?

Sarah:Cause your with Della *holding back tear but some escape*

Ethan:*Quickly wipes them away with his thumb* Not anymore you mean way more to me than she ever will, I told her we were never going out again..she didn't take it too well *smiles*

Sarah:*smiles too* Really you did that for me

Ethan:Yes I'd do anything for you *cups her face and kisses her*

Benny:AWWW

Ethan and Sarah:Benny!

Benny:What? I'm a sucker for cute moments

Sarah:*laughs*Watever Benny,come on Ethan lets go get some lunch

Benny:Can I join you guys

Ethan:Sorry bro see ya *walks off holding hands with Sarah*

Benny:*after they left* Wow some friends they are

Erica:I'll go with you to lunch

Benny:Now I really don't care that they left me *smiles and walks Erica to lunch*


	5. Chapter 5

My Babysitter's a Vampire Chapter 5

I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire

After School Erica, Benny, Sarah, and Ethen ride to Ethen's house in Sarah's car

Ethen:*unlocks the door and lets everyone in* So whatcha guys wanna do?

Sarah:I have something in mind *kisses him*

Ethen:*kisses back*

Benny:Come on you guys really?

Erica:Yea Sarah you wanna kiss your nerd then it's fine by me as long as I don't have to see it *makes a disgusted look*

Sarah:Watever, come on Ethen *takes his hand and goes to his room*

Between Benny and Erica it got really awkward really fast. Benny standing next to the couch deciding whether or not to start a conversation with Erica. Erica thinking whether or not to ditch Ethen's house and go find some dinner to go.

Benny:So...

Erica:So what?

Benny:I don't know is there something you want to do?

Erica:Well...we could do what Ethen and Sarah are doing *winks*

Benny:*turns around to make sure she is talk to him* You're talking to me right?

Erica:Mhm *walks closer to him*

Benny:Sweet *kisses her*

With Ethen and Sarah

Ethen has his arms wrapped around Sarah's tiny body while Sarah is resting her head on his chest suggling with him.

Sarah:Best day ever *smiles up at him*

Ethen:Agreed *smiles and kisses her gently*

Sarah:You know what I just noticed?

Ethen:What?

Sarah:We left Erica and Benny downstairs by themselves.

Ethen:Yea so...wait *eyes widen* What if she kills him?

Sarah:She wouldn't do that...okay yes she would come on lets get down there!

Ethen and Sarah run down the stairs but stop dead in their tracks

Ethen and Sarah:What are you guys doing?


End file.
